The Last Battle
by ba2006
Summary: Angel and Buffy are brought together again when both teams must team up to save the world from disaster. This is my first and last fic to be on here but a friend has encouraged me to post it. Thanks desgarcia for pushing me lol.


Untitled

A big fight was happening at the Hellmouth and all the slayerettes and Scooby's including all the AI team was there. The fight was so huge that also Darla and Drusilla had joined with the good guys to defeat the First Evil because they wanted to be with their family.

When it was getting close to the end of the battle Warren showed up and Buffy was off to the side she was to far away form the gang and Willow was the close's to her Warren pulled a gun up and it was aiming at Buffy's Heart, when the shot rang out Willow jumped in front of her best friend to save her life. The bullet hit her in the chest she sacrificed herself for her Best Friend coz she didn't want Buffy to die again they had gone through too much to bring her back the second time to do it again. Darla got behind Warren and snapped his neck while Buffy ran over to Willow holding her close, she knows her best friend is slowly slipping away and she keeps saying to her please hang on you cant leave me you're my best friend I cant live without you, you're my strength so please hold on.

While Buffy is talking to willow everyone is surrounding her all in tears Xander sits beside Buffy who is holding Willow and they both look into each others eyes and without words Buffy calls Angels name and he comes beside them Buffy and Xander both plead with Angel to turn her, knowing that no more Evil Vampires rule the Earth all have gotten Souls so he agrees.

Angel gently lifts Willow out of Buffy's arms and he bites into her neck once her heart is slowly beating its last Angel grabs his wrist and places it over Willows mouth she drinks and all the have to do now is wait Everyone is in shock but they all silently head to the mansion Angel places Willow in a bedroom and comes into the living room just to hear Xander plead and beg for Spike to turn him coz he wants to be their for his best friends.

So Spike takes Xander into Willows room and changes him.

Everyone is all sitting all around the living room trying to decide what to do next.

Giles asks to speak with Buffy and Darla alone so they go into the garden he says to both of them that he wants to be changed so he asks Darla to turn him at first she is shocked but when she looks over to Buffy she agrees, so Darla takes Giles into another room and changes him she leaves him alone and goes back with Buffy to the lounge.

Gunn, Fred, Wesley and Tara ask Angel to turn them as well.

Buffy, Spike, and Darla are sitting around one of the tables and are trying to figure out why everyone wants to be turned. Everyone has decided they wanted to stay together forever and not to be apart from each other again

The all agree on this so while they are waiting for the others to wake up Cordelia, Dawn, Connor and Faith all decide to wait and Buffy tells them that she will have to wait for a bout a year before she can be turned the rest of the group who is around (Angel, Spike, Darla, Dru, Cordelia, Faith, Connor, Dawn, Doyle, Lorne and Anya) with surprise on all their faces wait for Buffy to tell them what she means.

So Buffy looks into Angels eyes and asks him to stand up next to her so he gets up and puts a arm around her waist and gives her a gentle kiss on her head. She starts to tell them that she found out that she was pregnant and before every one starts to say something she adds that the only way for a Slayer to become pregnant is with a Master Vampire, She looks into Angels eyes and says that she always wanted to carry his child and now she is but also she is pregnant with twins.

They all get up and gave Buffy a hug and Dawn, Faith, Cordy and Connor ask her to change them once Angel turns her she agrees and the all start laughing and Angel picks Buffy up and says to the others that they will see them tomorrow of course its only 9pm but they all know that those to will celebrate.

The next day Oz shows up and he said he wants to stay of course once he gets filled in that the others are due to wake up soon he sits in the lounge with the remaining humans plus Anya, Doyle and Lorne. While they are talking Buffy notices Willow standing in the door way and from the look on her face she knows her best bud is hungry so she gets up and takes Willows arm and leads her into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Willow notices Angel, Spike, Dru and Darla sitting around the counter all having Blood, then Angel notices Willow come in. Angel asks Willow how she's fleeing and she says ok she feels powerful and much more stronger. Buffy goes to the fridge and grabs Willow some blood puts it into a mug and heats it up for her, Dawn enters the kitchen and with a weird look on her face she's about to make a remark on how gross that they are drinking blood when she looks over to her sister to notice with shock appearing on her face, Buffy lifts a knife and she slices the knife across her palm and drips her blood into the mug for Willow and says to Dawnie at the same time to go do her homework, Dawn just looks at Buffy and sheiks and runs from the kitchen.

Willow says to Buffy she shouldn't scare Dawnie like that and Buffy just says to Willow you need some of my blood just make to make sure you heal well and also she just likes scaring dawn. Angel gets up and doesn't look happy that is wife is giving someone else her blood but Buffy reassures him that its only one time she will give blood to Willow.


End file.
